UV light has different properties depending upon UV wavelength and is applied to a sterilizing device based on the properties thereof depending on UV wavelength. A mercury (Hg) lamp is generally used for a sterilizing device using UV light. Sterilization is performed using ozone (O3) generated by wavelengths emitted from the mercury lamp. However, since the mercury (Hg) lamp contains mercury, there can be a problem of environmental contamination with increasing use time of the mercury lamp.
Recently, a sterilizing device using various UV light has been developed and provided. In addition, such a sterilizing device has been applied to a variety of sterilizing objects. Such a sterilizing device is embedded in an apparatus, such as a refrigerator, a washing machine, a humidifier, or a water purifier.